1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with a rapid development of semiconductor technology, performance of display apparatuses has improved, e.g., a screen size of a display apparatus has increased and the weight of a display apparatus has decreased, and thus a demand of display apparatuses has explosively increased.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is one of the display apparatuses, may include two electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. As electrons injected by one electrode and holes injected by the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic light-emitting layer, forming excitons, so that the excitons emit energy and light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may include a plurality of pixels including organic light-emitting diodes that are self-luminous devices. Each pixel may include a plurality of thin film transistors and one or more capacitors to drive the organic light-emitting diode.